MushyRoom
by yaoiaddict1996
Summary: when two temperamental people move in together, what happens? a sasunaru fanfiction, WARNING: lemon! lots and lots of lemon!


**Helloooooo people! This is my first fanfiction. It contains yaoi and just a bit of lemon, for chapter one, that is… probably in chapter two, there will be more and more detailed. If you don't like yaoi… please don't read.**

**Please note that I'm not really good at comedy but I'll try my best. Although sometimes when I **_**try**_ **to make comedy, it comes out a bit corny, but I'll try my best not to.**

**Also, please be reminded that this is an anime fanfiction, there's no way anyone could bounce on walls or make puppy eyes…**

**Here's more, some parts of this story reminds me of some shonen-ai animes. Like picking up girls, from Princess Princess (although they don't really get picked up by more boys and ask them to go bowling). And they also say things about other yaoi mangas. Like Junjou Romantica and Okane Ga Nai.**

**ENJOY!!!**

*******

**Uchiha Sasuke, Story Teller – **A cold student from 1st year high school. He's got temper problems and some usual, sudden pain occurring in parts of his body or head. He makes a big deal about everything. He despises his Sensei for some reason. He tries really hard to prove to his foster dad that he could be way better than Itachi, he tries too much to be perfect, sometimes he just seems O.A.

**Uzumaki Naruto – **A sudden, out-of-season transferee student from Tokyo. Like Sasuke, he is temperamental. And loud… but then again, who doesn't know that? He's an orphan and has a ero-business man to take care of him.

**Saturday, 9:00 – Room 139-B, Boy's Dorm Building, Konohai School**

I was alone in my room, as I always one. Mr. Hatake has been being annoying about something. He said something about a roommate, I think. I've had a lot of roomies. I've gotten rid of them… Reason, I just don't like them. This new roommate better not be one of those.

*sigh*

I live my everyday life like this, but yet, to admit, this is getting a bit of lonely. I'm with nothing else but these four walls, furniture, and a few gadgets and books. My PlayStation Portable. The sounds of violence, shooting, screaming, sighing… the sounds of solitude…

BANG!!!

"HELLO! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!"

…is endangered to disappear.

"Hey, who do you think you are to just barge in here like that?" I gave him my specialty, death stare deluxe, the super cold expression still in my voice. I was planning to glare at him for a while, but he caught my eye quite well. I tried to act as if I wasn't flabbergasted, though.

"Like I said, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" that disgusting grin still on his face. He was blonde, tan, and had uniform scars on both his cheeks. He was carrying…

0.o

OH FUCK! NO!

"I'm your new roommate.", he yelled at me, "You must be Ukiho Suke!"

WTF??! That wasn't even half close!

"Uhh…well…" I tried to calm down. I just hate it when people say my name wrong "Uhmmm… sorry, you…uh…must've had the w…wrong room." I'm shaking, I'd totally break his nose if I have a breakdown.

"Nope! Room 138-B alright.", he carried his backpack, baggage, suitcase, and a laptop bag, all tangled up to him.

"Uhm…Ukiho, where is the shower room?" he said, dropping all his things.

"It's around the corner to the right. Near the stairs."

"Hn…would you please accompany me, I mean, I am the new roommate, I'm new around here, and you're my roommate, so take responsibility.", his disgusting grin faded off his face as a frown formed, come to think of it, he said it in an angry voice.

"What do you mean?" I tried to avoid blushing.

"Uhm…" he was shaking, as if thinking what to say next, we kept in silence for a while. And, just when the room was filled with awkward atmosphere, he started talking "Dude, you've been watching too much soap operas!"

"Look around, do you see a television set?"

"Uhh… no. Hey! Just lead pleas!"

"Fine…" I sighed. He's my responsibility anyway. I went up and walked to the door.

"Hold on", he snatched some clothes from his backpack and went straight behind me. I locked the door and started walking.

"Ukiho…"

"Uchiha!", I looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world, well he is "Uchiha Sasuke." I kept walking.

"Ehh???!" he stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at me. "Hehe, you should've told me earlier, that way. I wouldn't have looked like I was the biggest idiot in the world!" he acted cool, as if trying to control his temper.

"Aren't you, already?" I kept walking, "And besides, if you weren't I'd do harder to make you look like one."

"Bastard", he mumbled, not for me to hear "I thought you would be more of a gentleman.

Gentleman?

"K…k…" I couldn't talk. I was almost suffocating. Why the hell would he expect me to be a gentleman. To somebody like him? Loud, annoying, and from what he's wearing, you can tell that he's colorblind! And, furthermore, he's a guy!

"Baka…hurry up, I haven't got all day."

Naruto continued walking, but he wasn't following me, he was going the opposite direction, "I can't believe the kind of roommate you are", he mumbled, with a cold expression in his voice. He was looking at his feet as he walked away from me,

**09:47 – School Garden**

Geez, I'm overacting. So what? He's mad at me? That doesn't mean I should be affected. Pshaw! I'm not affected at all. I love the warm breeze. I love lying on a veeeeery hot bench. I love…

I'm going back!!!

I sat in position and buried my head in my palms leaning on my legs. Why am I like this? I'm not affected at all… but…why am I…

"Ah, Uchiha-san" it was Hatake-sensei "What are you doing here at a weather like this?"

"Catching some warm breeze" I lied to him. It wasn't like I had a choice. If I told him the truth, he'd totally do _that_…AGAIN!

"Oh…I see", he totally knows what's going on in my mind, "So, hoe's it going with your new roommate?"

And he seems to be enjoying it.

"You did this on purpose!" I was being temperamental again. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt's neck hole.

"Uhh...did?" he pointed his second finger to his chest.

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You've planned this all along! You knew I'd suffer this guilt, didn't you?"

"Sa…"

"Is it my fault, Kakashi? Is it my fault?! Tell me! Now!" from that moment, I knew I was overacting, but I didn't care, I'm angry, "Did you think I wanted it to be that way? Why are you blaming me?"

I'm about to burst in tears, but I couldn't let him see me. I ran from him as fast as I could.

"Why won't you ever get a hold of yourself?" he mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

Yeah, why? Why can't I ever get a hold of myself?

**10:54 – Room 139-B**

The door CREEEEEKed as I opened the door to my, I mean our, room. Damn, careless Naruto. Why doesn't he lock the door? Doesn't he know that it's dangerous around floor B? Well, wouldn't that be better.

I spotted him with his laptop. He was leaning on his bed, typing something.

There was some awkward silence between us two, the normal me would've said something like 'Hey! Baka! It's your fault! It's all your fault!', but for some reason, both of us kept silence, it was as if I wasn't myself.

"Hey…" he said, still typing things.

I didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry ok?" he folded his laptop to look at me "I'm just like that, I'm really temperamental, I noticed that you are, too."

"Hn…whatever."

"Ya…" he said in a breathing voice, he stood up and grabbed the same clothes "I'm going to the shower room for a while, I've studied this whole floor. Some dude assisted me. If you wanna know."

"I didn't" I walked to my bed and fell sitting on it.

He opened the door "Hey, Uchi-san, who was that sensei who sounded just like Miyagi You and looked a lot like Akihiko Usami?"

"Was that a trick question?" I smirked at him devilishly.

"No… you know. That sensei with covered face and grey hair?"

Who else could it be…I looked at mu feet "Kakashi."

"Oh, yes, yes…Kakashi-sensei"

But how could he do two things at two places at one time? That man is creepy. Just the memory of him reminds me of my past. I don't want to remember my past. Every time he comes to mind, I don't know what to do, I shake, and it's embarrassing.

"K, leave ya' here!" THUMP!

Random images of my past hunt me, they're tormenting me…I don't want to remember about my past. I want to forget it completely. I want to focus entirely on the future which is important for a student like me.

Ah, well, no matter, I'm sure I could find something to make me forget all this depressions. I'll go surf the closet, yeah, that'd be good.

I pulled the knob and opened the closet. I got shocked, but not surprised. It's as if the closet was tri-peed by tazmanian devils. I was skipping steps, hoping not to hit anything, but no matter how I try, things keep cracking as I step.

BAGSH!

Oops! I think some things dropped. It was from the back, thank goodness, Naruto's things. I went to pick one of the dropped things up. It felt like a book. But in the darkness, I still managed to read the title. "Junjou Romantica?" hmnn… intriguing. I picked up the other books that fell along with this Junjou Romanti-what book.

I sat on my bed holding the few books with my two hands after stumbling in the darkness.

Hmmm… I wonder which to read first. Wow, Naruto reads loads of romance mangas. Hehe. What a boy. Hmm… why is that? That, some of the girls in his mangas are machos? They look disgusting. Naruto really seems to like girls with no boobies at all.

Ah! Here's one…Oka…ne….Ga…Nai? Doesn't that mean 'No Money'? Oh well, the angel girl looks really cute. I guess I'll scan it and read… he wouldn't mind.

Here's a page…EHHH??? I narrowed my eyes and dropped my chin in reaction to one of the pages.

'To me, there are only three types of people in the world, ally, servant, and enemy." "Does that mean I'm the servant?" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Do you really think you're the servant, eh? Ok then. OPEN YOUR LEGS!"

Wait…that isn't a girl??? EW!!!

Uzumaki reads this kind of books?

I scanned the other books and they had the same contents as well.

Does that mean he's…no way! It's like saying that watching violence makes you a violent person, that comedy is only for clowns, books are only for nerds, school is only for interested people (although everyone wished it was)…well it doesn't!

"Uchiha!" somebody was knocking on the door.

Oh no! It's the Ultimate Uzumaki!

"Uhhh…wait…please…"

"OKAY!!!" he almost yelled.

Oh God! Where do I put these?

I opened the closet door, looked at it from ceiling to floor. I just couldn't find a place to put these. So I just threw it. Nobody knows where it went. But I guess as long as it's not in my arms, nothing else matters.

"Still there?"

I went up to the door and opened it for Naruto.

"Hot inside, huh?" he rolled the towel on his head. He must've said it because I was sweating.

"God, you're dripping"

"Isn't that the same as leaking?" he laughed hysterically as he went on to his bed and fixed his laptop.

"Hn…" I rolled my eyes at him, closed the door and went on to my bed.

"I fell sitting on my bed. "So, Naruto…" I don't know what to do "Who's Akihiko and Miyagi?", dang! Why did I ask that? "I…I mean…"

"You mean, you don't know who they are? This must be a really boring school."

"Every school is boring…"

"Yeah, well… I mean, all the girls from our school talk about things like that…don't the girls in this school talk about… you know… that?"

"How am I supposed to answer your question, if I don't know what 'that' is…"

"Ha! Ha! Naïve…"

He calls me naïve, I guess were on the same boat… who needs a boat? We live in the same room!

"Hey, Sasuke, let's go out!"

"Eh? Are you picking me up?!"

"Teme! I mean, lets go somewhere to pick girls up…"

"I'm not really interested in girls…"

He moved his face close to mine… very… very… very… very… close. "What do you like then? Guys?". (TL note: that's weird though…I'd say Sasuke's more of Jose, and I mean Dyose and not Hose, yaoi fans you'll get it…)

"Bak---"

He cut me up, his lips locked to mine. His tongue was making an entrance. I tried to push him away, but his grip on my shoulder was really, really tight. No matter how I try to get him off, I just found myself giving in on the kiss. My whole body felt as if it couldn't move. It felt so good.

He got off, finally!

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR???!!!" I punched him away.

"Hm…Hn…HAHAHA!!!" HAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed maniacally…

Damn, he's weird…

"I know why… you like guys, don't you?"

"What are you saying?" I looked at my feet. I don't want him to see my face. It's just so embarrassing.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to become close to you, so if _this_ is the only way, I really don't mind. I just don't want you to hate me. I just wanted to feel welcome. I'm sorry." he looked down, too.

I stood from my bed before this becomes any more awkward. Still blushing.

"Change your clothes, we're going to the city."

"Really?" he looked at me, with annoying puppy eyes "COOOOOOOOOOOL!!!" he stopped for a while, and I can tell, there were his thoughts, "But…where do we go?"

"I don't ecplore this town that much, I'd say, I find a lot of girls in the mall."

"TO THE MALL THEN!!!" he posed statue of liberty.

"You know…" I said as I try to manage to get some clothes from my side of the closet. "I really don't understand why we can't go with just the two of us."

"Actually, when you go out with a person with just you two, that makes it a date…"

It does?

**12:07 – Kouno Mall Exterior**

"Aggh! Uhah! Ah! Cheeeng! And to thing that he… ha… ha… cheeng!...put a… No… Smoking… sign… in his… Ha!... Car!" Uzumaki looks as if he was trying to catch his breath. He sneezed so hard he could almost sneeze his heart out.

"Why…you don't?"

"No… I'm… A… A… ALLERGIC!... wait… do you?"

"Not really, let's go…

We took the entrance to the mall. This is what I hate about the mall, every time I walk around, girls just keep staring at me, and now, Naruto, too.

"Hey! Hey! Let's go to the arcade, it's early! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeease!!!"

**14:17 – Vortex Arcade, Kouno Mall**

"Ha! Take that!"

"No! Take this! Na!"

"So you think you'll really beat me at this? Woah!"

"Anh!"

"Yes! I win! Again!!!"

"Ha, ha, you sure do!" this is fun, only in front of him, I guess it's safe to laugh.

"Hey, I'm hungry, let's go grab some food, and then some girls…"

**14:25 – Food Court, Kouno Mall**

"So… what do you want to order?"

"I could order for myself, thank you…"

"Well, it's me who wanted to come here… you had better things to do, right? Well, I'm burdening you, so it's my treat."

"You sure… okay I'll…"

Suddenly, I felt something in my head, as if something was beating my brain out. One of these attacks again. I can't…can't…handle it…

What's happening?

"Aaaagh!"

"Uchi-san! Uchi…"

I fell into his arms. He was yelling my name at me. I don't know what's happening…

Everything was…

**18:30 – Health Room, Konoha High**

"W…where am I?" I opened my eyes, I'm conscious again. I was lying comfy on a hospital bed.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, how do you feel, now?" the warming voice of our hospital nurse, Shizune went through my ears and considered it a greet.

"Uhn…" I sat in position rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand. "Why am I here?"

"Some blonde boy came here carrying you. He didn't look familiar, probably not from around here…"

"Probably"

"Just relax right there while I go make some tea…"

Naruto came here… I sighed… he was… CARRYING ME???

I stood up and ran to the door, then outside as fast as I could. If my dad finds out about this, I'm totally dead. That damned Naruto…

**19:01 – Room 139-B**

"Naruto!" I kept panting as I slammed open the door to our room. I caught him in our room looking for communication signal. He was acting so cool, as if so innocent.

"Hey, fine now? Too bad we didn't get to pick up some girls, huh?

I closed the door with my back and locked it.

"Baka!" I yelled at him and grabbed him by the collar. "How did you take me to the health room?"

"I carried you with my shoulder… what else can I do?" Naruto looked really nervous "You better be thankful, I didn't leave you right there. I could just do that…"

"Thankful huh?" I dropped him and went straight to my bed to listen to music.

"Sasuke"

"Don't talk to me…" I grabbed my iPod and put the earphones on and started listening to music, I maximized the volume.

"Sasuke…" I could almost still hear him mumble....

A few moments passed… my eyesight started to get blurry…

I was falling… falling…

**00:12 – Room 139-B**

I felt some heavy matter on the front. It's… as if something was on top of me.

"You're awake." it was only the voice of the Uzumaki alarm clock…

I might as well go back to sleep…

Ah! Wait…

"AHH! NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" he was on top of me, with his head on my chest, as if listening to my heartbeat. His hand in my polo-sweater.

"Sasuke…" he said in a very caressing voice, leaning even more on me. He shifted his head higher, facing me, very, very closely.

"Uchiha, you're blushing…"

"What do you think? You're teasing me" I said, looking away from him… what the hell is he trying to do?

Suddenly, he locked up his lips to mine. He was playing with my tongue, this time, I didn't give him a hard time getting in… I couldn't get him off, maybe it's because I just didn't want to…

I gave in to his kiss and played along with his tongue… I closed my eyes.

He started unbuttoning my polo-sweater.

I gripped his hand as I couldn't take it any longer. I parted my face from his."

"Uchiha…"

"Naruto, this feels weird"

"Is it because we're both guys? I'm well aware of that…"

"You are! Get off already, then!"

"Eh? You don't want it?"

"Well…fine, as long as I get to be on top."

He grabbed me and shifted his position. So he's under me now.

"Uchiha…promise you'll be gentle…"

"Dobe…" I did as he did twice to me… although this time, he didn't fight back.

I started taking off his shirt and he continued unbuttoning my polo-sweater.

He started touching my skin and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Naruto…" I stopped "Turn around and kneel!"

"Already?"

"Now…"

"Fine…" he did as I said…

I slipped off his boxers and stared at his well toned ass for a while. He looked as if he knew he was going to go through a lot of pain. He's probably done this before.

"I don't want any lotion…"

"What?! But that'll sting!... Ahh! Ah!"

Before he could finish… I already made contact with his ass. Damn, Sasuke, you're good…

"Ah! Sasuke… N… N…" he started shedding tears.

"You've done this before, have you…"

"NO! AGH!"

"Sa…Sasuke…more… please…"

I stopped… "Stop acting like that…be masochistic… it's not the same…"

"Well… if I say stop, don't stop… K?

"As long as I'm enjoying myself

**Sunday, 03:42 – Room 139-B**

"Uchiha" Naruto called my name. We were both lying on the floor naked. His hand on my chest, he was facing me. I was facing the ceiling.

"Hn..?" I was still staring at the ceiling.

"Sasuke, look at me…" he cupped my chin and turned my head facing him.

"What?" I looked straight to his eyes.

"Does it feel the same?"

"Same? Same as?"

"Same as the way you felt when you saw me this morning…"

"Weirdo."

We both laughed for a while, so what? It's Sunday…

***

**Well, that's about it…sorry if the lemon scene was so short… Don't worry… next time, I'll make it longer… in chapter two, there'll be more than one lemon scene. Please review so I'll continue to chapter two… thanks for readin'!**


End file.
